


Submit? Never.

by bangtan_myheart



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, More about two mates navigating the world of love together, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not much war and violence, Sort of slice of life-ish, Teenagers, Werewolf, coming of age-ish, innuendos, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_myheart/pseuds/bangtan_myheart
Summary: We've all heard the story of the alpha and the omega or the alpha and the rogue. But what about the alpha and his best friend? Or rather, ex-best friend as Evangeline preferred to say.Evangeline Cortez used to be best friends with Jace Summers. Well her brother used to be so she always assumed she was included. They were the three musketeers. Were. Now all there's left is grief, broken trust and unrequited love-or so she thinks.





	1. The Crazy Aunt

Evangeline was not a happy camper. No siree. In fact she was so upset that she literally refuses to get out of bed on her birthday. 

"Come on Lina it's your birthday and I want to know who your mate is. Don't you?" Lydia yanked Ev's arm until she was lying in a crumpled heap of blankets and bed head on the ground. 

"No. Absolutely not. I couldn't care less. I'm an independent woman and don't need a man. I'm going to die a virgin. I'm going to be that one crazy aunt everyone pities and loves." Ev growled at her friend, attempting to snuggle into a nest. 

"Well I know for a fact that that's not the reason." Lydia smirked at her friend who was now glowering at her. "Come on- it's not like you can avoid it forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ev huffed as she stood up to get ready. However, truth be told, she knew exactly what Lydia was talking about. She'd been dreading this day for a while now. Although she refused to admit it, she had a feeling she knew exactly who her mate was going to be. After all, she'd grown up with him and it was said that wolves that grew up with their mate, tended to have a stronger bond and know who their mate is. Ev didn't want him to be her mate but at the same time, she didn't not want him to be her mate. After convincing herself it was probably not a good idea to dye her hair green and run away to Switzerland, Ev finally got out of the shower, only to see her best friend waiting with a handful of clothes and makeup and a wicked grin. Safe to say, Ev was not a happy camper this morning. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

After a whole lot of "Happy Birthday Sweetie!" and "I can't believe you're already sixteen!", Ev finally managed to leave the pack house in a pair of high wasted denim shorts and a white halter top (she literally had to fight Lydia to get out of wearing the sundress she had managed to find). 

 

"Lina I hope you'll be okay today. Remember, even if it's not..." Lydia trailed off as they both waited at the bus stop for the bus to arrive. Despite living in luxury, Ev had always preferred simplicity and never really liked spending money just because she could. 

 

"I'll be fine Lydia. I've been fine for the past sixteen years of my life- I think I'll manage." For as long as Ev could remember, she'd always had a crush on Jace Summers, her alpha, her brother's best friend and her ex best friend. They'd grown up together and had done everything together until the rogue attack a few years ago which had cost her the life of her older brother, Jace's soon to be beta, Toby. After that, nothing had been the same. The glue that had brought Jace and Evangeline together and kept them together had left and neither of them had anything to go back to. They had both parted ways, Evangeline retreating to the comfort of her friends and family while he resorted to popularity and inevitably, girls. It wasn't a surprise since he'd always had the looks and the charm. His status of alpha was just the cherry on top. 

 

Lydia took her hand and squeezed it. Ev smiled at her and they both hopped on to the bus with Ev's nerves in a tizzy. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

"Happy Birthday Lina!" Twenty third person today. Lydia was beside her keeping count. Yet despite all the wishes, she couldn't help but hope that her mate's voice was among them. 

 

"Twenty seven." Lydia muttered, snapping her out of her thoughts. Ev and the other higher ranking wolves had always been popular, known for their inhumane beauty. 

Yet what separated them from her was that Ev didn't like flaunting her status of beta and preferred being humble. She was friends with many of them obviously however, she was also known to be kind and friendly towards everyone else as well, regardless of their "cliques". 

 

"I heard they won their game! They're coming back this afternoon! And Jace is going to be there too!" Ev could hear (super hearing and all) a bunch of cheerleaders squealing over the prospect of the football team and their captain coming back home after winning their game last night. 

 

Lydia simply looked at her with sympathy and dragged her away. That was one of the benefits of being friends with the healer's apprentice. She always knew how to comfort. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

Ev's wolf was on edge the entire morning.  _Fiera, stop it._ She mentally willed her wolf. But Fiera continued to be a nuisance, causing her to be a nervous wreck. By the time lunch rolled around, she was drenched in sweat and couldn't keep still.

 

"Did you run a marathon or something?" Lydia joked as she saw Evangeline. Evangeline simply growled back and they walked to their usual spot in the cafeteria with the rest of the high ranking wolves of their pack which unfortunately included their dear alpha Jace and his current girlfriend Siona. Evangeline steadied herself before making her way over with a fake grin plastered on her face. The minute she got into her seat however, a familiar and intriguing smell wafted over to her. The desire was suddenly uncontrollable and she felt compelled to look up from the spot on the table she was intensely staring at. Her heart was thudding faster by the second and the rush of blood was drumming in her ears. She would have to face it at some point. Just do it. Just look up. 

 

Slowly she lifted her head to meet bright blue eyes that were darkening. For a minute, all she could see was him. The scent surrounded her and the rest of the world fell away. It was only him and her. Evangeline and Jace. Her and her alpha. Her and-

 

"What do you think Ev?" She was soon snapped out of her reverie due to Lydia's rant. Now she could see clearly who was actually with Jace. Siona was on his lap preoccupied with her own talk. Evangeline felt the room spinning and the rejection suffocated her. 

 

"Lina are you okay?"

 

Evangeline could still feel his gaze on her as she stood up abruptly. 

 

"I don't feel too good. I think I'm going to step out for a minute."

 

"Okay...but do you want me to come with-"

 

"No. It's fine. I'm fine." Evangeline cut her off and made her way out the door with Lydia's concerned stare and Jace's eyes following her. 

 

.

.

.

.

 

Evangeline gasped for air as she leaned on the lockers for support. Though she was relieved, at the same time, she felt angry. How could the Moon Goddess out her with the world's biggest player?

 

A hand slammed the locker next to her and she was suddenly trapped between two muscular arms. 

 

"Mine."

 

 

 


	2. I Hope Your Next Period Happens In A Shark Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be done in Evangeline's point of view.

"Mine."

Oh hell nah. You've got to be kidding. Just two minutes ago you were sucking some other girl's face and now you want me. Nuh uh buddy. 

"Get off me Jace. You absolute jerk." I hissed at him. I shoved his chest with both my hands (dang those muscles tho!) but to no avail. He simply caught my hands and pinned them above my head and smirked at me. 

"It's been a while Ev. I missed you." He then proceeded to place his head in the crook of my neck and breath in my scent causing goosebumps to crawl up my spine. He almost made me melt. Almost. 

"Do you think I'm that easy Summers?" I growled thrashing around in his grip. He placed a knee between my legs and lazily grinned at me. 

"I know you are Cortez. You act all mighty and high but in reality you're just a little omega, waiting to be dominated." His teeth graze my neck where his mark would inevitably be causing me to shiver. His words cause my heart to go into overdrive and my wolf to begin thirsting immediately. However, his actions make me realize what he's about to do  

"I swear to God Jace don't you dare." I snarled. He paused his butterfly kisses on my jaw. 

"Evangeline darling I don't think you quite understand. You are my mate. Mine. And while I don't mind waiting for the rest of the mating, I'm not letting you walk around unmarked." He growled, his voice a few octaves deeper, causing a part of me to burst into flames.

"Well in that case..." Every fibre of my body tells me to stop. To not finish my sentence. But I'm Evangeline. I'm anything but a pushover. "I reject you as my mate." I whisper squeezing my eyes shut, putting as much power as I could into those words, waiting for the pain that came with breaking the bond. Instead, all I hear is a laugh.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" I open my eyes to see Jace  chuckling at me.

"Oh Ev." He shakes his head at me in mock disbelief before returning to his mischievous smile. "Let's not delay this for any longer." 

Before I can protest, his elongated fangs sink into my neck causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to erupt from within me. My arms, which he was merciful enough to let go of, drop down to his shoulders and wrap around his neck pulling him closer and closer against my will. It's like my body is possessed. I'm sighing into his hair as euphoria rushes through me.

Once he's done sealing the mark, he places a small kiss against it and looks up at me, smug smile on his face. As I come to realization as to what he's done, my eyes widen and suddenly I'm filled with rage. I grab him by the collar and manage to shove him against the lockers. I may not be as strong as him but I'm a beta of alpha blood and have been given the same training as him making me one of the fiercest warriors in the pack.

"It's only fair if I get to do the same." I tell him before biting into his neck, not bothering to gauge his reaction. He groans in pleasure (or maybe irritation?) and gives up, dropping his hands on to my waist and pulling me flush against him. Well one things for sure- he wasn't groaning in annoyance. I quickly seal the mark, not wanting to make this anymore intimate than it already was before smirking at him. 

"Now we're even."

.

.

.

.

The rest of my day was spent avoiding Jace and Lydia. You'd be able to tell I was marked without looking at my neck. Pack members whispered as I passed them in the hall way. If this was their reaction then my mother is about to have a field day. 

"YOU ABSOLUTE WENCH! YOU WALNUT! I HOPE YOUR NEXT PERIOD HAPPENS IN A SHARK TANK!" I didn't even have to look back to know it was Lydia.

"Look I'm sorry-" I start but immediately shut up when I see her angry green eyes. 

"I can't believe it. First you don't tell me that you've found your mate. Second you don't tell me that you've been marked by said mate. Third you don't tell me that your mate is OUR ALPHA?!?!" She yells. I wince, not just from her anger but from the bystanders' stares directed towards us.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I don't know how any of this happened. Heck I don't even know why I let it happen. It was all just a blur and..." Next thing I know I'm in her arms blubbering and sobbing my eyes out. The image of Jace making out with his girlfriend in front of me, plus the responsibility that comes with being mated to an alpha suddenly hits me and it's  too much. 

"Hey hey I was joking. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. Let's go home and do something stupid. It's your birthday after all." 

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, I seem to be a magnet for bad luck and the rest of the day is spent, not celebrating with Lydia, but dealing with the consequences of Jace's actions. 

When I get home, I expected my mother to smell me and begin weeping telling me she's so proud of me and my dad to console her with tears in his eyes saying, "My little girl is all grown up." 

Instead, my mother simply looked at me and sighed. My dad let out a loud laugh and turned to my mother. 

"Hand it over woman. I won." He smirked. My mother rolled her eyes and passed him a wad of bills. My eyes widen. 

"You guys... You bet on me?"

"Not just us. Charles owes me too now." He said with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour. Like me and Jace, Alpha Charles and my parents had grown up together. They had always been immature so to be honest, I was surprised I didn't see this coming. 

"Well then we'd better meet up with them and figure out how we're going to go about this." My dad said, getting up to go to the alpha's wing. The pack house where a lot of the pack lived was connected to a larger house where the high ranking families lived. The alpha and their family had a separate house connected to the pack house. 

"What is there to talk about?" I frowned. 

"Well honey you two have to live together now."

.

.

.

.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I found myself standing at the door of Jace's room. It was a large room with lots of natural light and blue walls. It was clean for the most part and fairly spacious. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"Isn't this great? You get to be with your mate right away!" My mother squealed behind me. 

"Of course it'll be great Aunt May." Jace smirked putting an arm around my mother's shoulders. He had been getting on my nerves all day, purposely trying to push my buttons. However, my mother was absolutely oblivious to this. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple with motherly affection. 

"There's no one I would rather trust with my daughter." She smiled up at him. Jace had lost his mother at a young age in yet another rogue attack so my mother had practically raised him and his sister. Speaking of the devil...

"EVANGELINE! YOU'RE MY BROTHER'S MATE! I SO SAW THIS COMING! FINALLY A SHIP THAT ACTUALLY CAME TRUE!" Riley Summers fangirled coming up behind my mother. She ran over to me and wrapped in a huge hug. She had just returned home for the weekend from her boarding school. The alpha had decided that he wanted his youngest daughter away from all the grief and sadness. Although he had tried to protect her from pain, by sending her away he had broken her heart even more. 

"I'm so happy for you guys. Oh Happy Birthday by the way!" She yelled to me as she was dragged away by my mother. 

"Give the couple some privacy."

.

.

.

.

Quite contrary to his playful exterior, Jace was very cold. He never really liked to show emotion out of fear that someone might take advantage of it. 

"Look, I'm going to cut right to the chase. I don't want this." He said straightforwardly. Despite the sharp pain in my heart, I squared up. 

"It's not like I want this either. I'm not interested in you and you're not into me. How about we simply go about this as friends?" I offered. 

He looked at me in disbelief before snorting. 

"You can't have an heir by being just a friend Evangeline."

I choked. Whether it was from the implication behind his words or the way he said my name- I don't know. 

"I literally just talked to you after years Jay." I accidentally let his old nickname slip causing him to frown.

"Don't call me that. Don't act like you know me. Just... Just leave me alone. You go about your ways and I'll go about mine. There's no way we can hide this from the pack members obviously but that doesn't mean, we actually have to be together." He spat at me and walked out the door with a pillow in his hand.

I sighed and sank into the mattress. The exhaustion quickly caught up to me and the next thing I knew, I was drifting off to dream land.  _Happy sweet sixteen Evangeline._ __ _ ****_ ****

 


	3. The Big Bad Word

Fifth _time this week._ The fifth time I've caught him with another girl this week. And I get it. After getting "acquainted", he had pretty much cut off all ties with me. That was nothing new-he'd done it for the past three years. But it was another thing to sleep with said girls. That was low even for him. 

The pain makes my heart ache and my wolf whimper but what can I do?  _It's not like he'll listen to me if I tell him to stop._ Well he might. Alphas will usually go to great lengths to make sure their pack members are ok. Surely as his mate I matter, right? Wrong. I've had nightmare after nightmare for this past week because of the heartache and I know he can sense my pain yet he seems to be doing nothing about it. 

"You should probably go see Maria. I'm still learning about mate bonds so I'm a little weak in that area." Lydia suggested. Maria is our pack doctor who Lydia is currently training under. 

"Heartache is normals but nightmares?- you should get that checked out." Lydia said again. 

I grunted and got off my bed. Me and Lydia were hanging out, me complaining about my woes and her, giving me advice. 

I walked to the pack house with Lydia in tow, hoping against hope that Jace wasn't here with his date for the night. Luckily, we don't encounter anything. 

"Angeline! Or do you go by luna now?" Maria joked seeing my sulky face. Maria was a sweet lady in her late 30s. She had been in the pack for as long as I could remember and had been present during my birth.

"Luna my butt. He refuses to even acknowledge my presence much less consider me the luna." I scoffed. 

"Listen Maria, all jokes aside, we have a pretty serious problem. He's been going at it with other girls for the past week and Lina's been having the typical heartache but she's also been having nightmares. It seems he might be rejecting the bond..."

"Hmm I don't think it's quite as serious as that." Maria looked at me thoughtfully. "In a way you're right; he might be neglecting the bond which is triggering your wolf...You might actually be going into heat soon." 

And there it was. The big bad word I'd been dreading for the past week since he marked me. Usually, female wolves will go into heat a couple of months after marking, the moon goddess's way of encouraging couples to have children where the females would put out a pheromone that affected only their mate. The pheromone was an indication of the female's fertility. It would've been perfectly fine if it was only the pheromones. Unfortunately, with the arousal came pain. If their partner  didn't mate with the female, the female would go through incredible pain of overwhelming temperatures. 

"It's not something we've talked about you know. We're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment-"

"They don't even sleep in the same room." Lydia interrupted. 

It was quite common for mates to begin living together as soon as they met each other. However, in today's society, it was ok to wait a few months as well. 

"The thing is, I can't force you to do anything you don't want to. But, I would highly recommend talking to him and making sure your body is as close to him as possible to somewhat delay the heat for a few more days. I'm afraid your body thinks that your mate doesn't want you so it's going into heat early-before you're ready to get his attention."

I knew she meant well but this was a decision that I had to make. However, one thing was true- I had to talk to him. 

.

.

.

"TOBY NO! TOBY STOP!"

But it was too late. The rogue had stabbed him. Jace ran to the rogue ripping his head off in rage as I stood there, rooted to the spot in shock.

The world seemed to be spinning in slow motion around me. I could hear someone screaming but it was muffled- I felt like I was underwater.

Someone ran past me, jolting me out of my daze. Eileen clutching her pregnant belly fell to her knees beside my brother's dying body.

I cautiously walked to them and  knelt beside him, afraid that a sudden movement could kill him.

They were whispering to each other with Eileen sobbing, clutching his hand to her chest.

"Don't leave me." She repeated, chanting it over and over again, as if praying to some god above.

"My darling, you'll be fine. I love you both so much. You gotta do it- for her." My brother was saying. He had his hand on her stomach now, rubbing it comfortingly. Even in his final moments, he didn't care about himself- a hard headed, selfless wolf. When he noticed me, he placed his other hand on my own. I held his hand like it was my lifeline. 

"I'll always be with you. You know that right? Both of you." He said. Beside me I could see Jace sitting in shock as well.

"We'll always be the three musketeers, yeah?" Toby smiled at both of us. "Take good care of your niece. I'm sorry I can't be with you but I promise I'll be there-watching over you like a stalker." He laughed lightly before coughing. I let out a watery chuckle too, not at his joke but at the irony of it all. A peacemaker killed by violence.

He  breathed in raggedly before looking at me seriously. "I know you're going to go far my little one- I love you so much."

And with that, my brother's hand went limp in mine.

.

.

.

 

I woke up screaming and crying, whimpering the words "Don't leave me" over and over again.

In my state, I didn't notice the door creak open. "Ev?" I could vaguely make out Jace's tall, muscular silhouette in the slivers of moonlight creeping in through the curtains.

"Jay?" I whisper, using my nickname for him. 

"Are you ok? I could hear you crying." I could see his face now, worry etched into his handsome features. For a minute, I was in awe of his natural beauty. His blue eyes shining with worry in the dark, the moonlight creating a natural halo over his blonde hair, giving him an angelic look.

"Ev? Why are you crying?" He hesitantly reached out and wiped the tears I hadn't realized we're streaming down my face.

"I'm-I'm...no." I gave up on lying and decided to tell him.

"It's been going on for a while now. It's just... Tonight.. Toby was in it and I just couldn't..." My voice breaks and I turn away, hastily wiping away the tears threatening to fall. Suddenly, I'm enveloped by warmth. My tense body relaxes in his embrace and I succumb to his rare gesture of affection. 

"I'm sorry. I heard this was my fault. I know neither of us wants this but we have to make it work I guess." He comforted. I agree, ignoring the sting in my heart.

"Y-yeah. Um... Could you stay here for tonight...please?"

I mustered up all my courage to ask him, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I mean, if you want. Obviously you don't have to..." I cleared my throat, bracing myself for the rejection. But it doesn't come.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He chuckles at my flustered state before getting under the covers beside me. Contrary to what I expect, he keeps his distance and turns his back to me as I hear his soft snores and his familiar scent, lulling me into a dreamless sleep.

Needless to say, it was probably the best sleep I've had in years.

 


	4. MOM! YOU NEED A TAMPON?

Warmth. Safety. Comfort. I would love to wake up every morning like this. His arms around me. His scent enveloping me like a warm blanket on a chilly winter morning. His presence surrounding- wait. Him? I open my eyes and resist the urge to scream. Jace was lying next to me with his arm around my middle pulling me flush against his chest. His legs were entwined with my own and his face only a couple of cm away from mine. I clamp my hand over my mouth and try to calm my rapidly increasing heartbeat.  _Stop it Ev. He's your mate. It's ok. This level of intimacy should be...normal._

Typically, most people used this moment to look over at their beloved and observe their gentle features as they sleep. But how do they do it? Literally all I can focus on right now is the sound of my heart drumming in my ears. I can't even look up at his face.

I try to breath regularly. "It's ok you're fine. Relax." I whisper to myself. 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I hear an amused voice cutting through my thoughts. 

"No...no one. Shut up." I growl at him, attempting to sound threatening. I try to push myself away but instead he grabs my hands that were on his chest and looks into my eyes as he slowly pulls himself up to rest on his forearms. He towers over me and lowers his lips till they're at my ear. At this point, I can't breathe at all and I can't think either. 

"What's wrong Evy darling?" He asks, his voice getting lower. He takes both my hands in one of his and uses the other to trail down my side to rest it on my hip. "Cat got your tongue? Or rather..." He turns his head to make eye contact with me, his normally blue eyes a dark shade of gold, dripping with lust and I know my own probably mirror his. His lips slowly get closer to my own...

"MOM! WHAT DID YOU NEED? A TAMPON? OK!" I suddenly yell. I don't quite know what I just said but it seems to be working because his eyes widen, suddenly back to bright blue. Using his momentary confusion to my advantage, I manage to slip my wrists out of his grasp and roll out from underneath him. 

Without looking back, I run as fast as I can to the bathroom and fling open the door. Just as I turn to see him running towards me with an irritated expression, I slam the door in his face and collapse against it, letting out a sigh of relief. Then I realize- I had managed to get past him. I had been faster. I smirk. Obviously I have to rub it in his face now. 

"You loser." I taunt. "Who's got whose tongue now?" Most people would've simply shut their mouths by now but I'm the type to never back down from a fight so usually, I try to see how far I can push him.

I hear a low growl. "You're lucky there's a door between us." And I thank my lucky stars because I know he's right. Alphas will do whatever it takes to show their dominance over another wolf. The fact that his mate had just humiliated him probably didn't settle too well. But I decide to push my luck.

"Or what Jace? What would you do? We both know you're too chicken  _Alpha."_

I expect a growl or even the door breaking in half and him seizing me by the throat. But instead, I hear a dark chuckle. "What wouldn't I do? Just you wait darling. You're going to be swallowing your words." His footsteps retreat and I know that he didn't simply just make an empty threat.

.

.

.

.

I knew I should be thankful that Jace hasn't crossed the lines with me and was respectful of my decisions. Alphas were known for their possessiveness and their urge to claim their mates. Most alphas would not have let their mate mouth off and walk away. Alphas needed a way to release their anger at their mate and they can't kick them out like normal members so usually it resulted in the alphas fucking them. I hated the way some alphas treated their mate- sex was not the solution to their problems. 

Even though I knew Jace would never touch me without my permission, I had begun to be a little nervous about what he was planning to do. Knowing him, it was probably going to be a large scale prank. That was one thing I liked about our relationship. Although it wasn't an effective way of solving our problems, we tried to get revenge on each other through pranks. A lot of the times they end up with us in the office, being yelled at by the alpha, but, it was worth it.

"What's up with you?"

Lydia questioned, noticing my eyes flitting around cautiously. We were sitting in our regular spot near the back of the bus with the rest of our pack members. Jace was at the very back, fooling around with his friends. Even though it wasn't expressed verbally, I could feel his attention drifting towards me every now and then.

"Oh nothing." I responded, fiddling with the loose threads on my sleeves.

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Usually this meant there was no way she was gonna let this go unless I told her.

I groaned and let my head fall on to the seat in front of me. 

"I'll tell you later." I said, my voice low. "When he's not listening." I hear Jace scoff. 

This was probably the one thing I hated about being a werewolf. The ability to hear other people's conversations. It was a good thing for when you were doing the eavesdropping but not so much when the tables turned.

Lydia glanced over at Jace who was way-too-enthusiastically nodding at something his friends said. She smirked.

"I see..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book ever so I am so so so sorry if things don't make sense or I update irregularly!


End file.
